phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Missream1
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:48, June 27, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent Edit Changing name : This is the second time you've moved a page to a name that was not appropriate. If this is your only reason for being here, you should find something better to do. Otherwise you will be blocked for being a nuisance. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Your pages are just ridiculous. It is a fact you will get blocked and/or banned. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 22:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for 3 days Behavior such as creating nonsense pages, adding nonsense into existing pages, removing official notices from user Talk pages, and the like is not considered appropriate here on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. As a result of this continued behavior even after repeated requests to stop, I have placed a short block on your account. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 23:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Strange pictures and chat access So far, you have uploaded two strange pictures of people. You haven't used them on your profile page, so they have been deleted. Normally, we allow off-topic pictures if they are used on your profile page, but if these two are an indication of the type of pictures you plan on uploading in the future, I would prefer you do not do so. Also, I have received a few complaints about your behavior in the Chat. I have done what I could to verify that this is correct, and have removed your access from the Chat for three days. You are not blocked from editing the wiki, however. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Choose one account So far, the edits you have made her have not been very helpful under your three accounts and you are continuing to upload distorted pictures. You need to choose one account and use that one only to make better edits. If you have not selected one by 9/18/2011, I will do it for you and will place blocks on "Missream" and "Missream3" so that you can only use this account. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Since you did not answer, the "Missream" and "Missream3" accounts are permanently blocked. You may continue to use this one as long your edits are beneficial to this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC)